1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a technology of storing digest information of multimedia data both in a front_end chip and in a back_end chip of the mobile communication terminal and synchronizing the digest information between both of the chips.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile communication terminals equipped with various functions are increasingly becoming popular. For instance, most of the mobile communication terminals currently released are equipped with a camera function. Moreover, mobile communication terminals equipped with a TV viewing function have been recently put on the market. With such a trend, the mobile communication terminals have become more than just devices for communications; they now function as multimedia devices. Users transfer music files, send photos, and surf the web much more frequently than before.
Meanwhile, a mobile communication terminal includes a back_end chip which is responsible for processing multimedia data. The back_end processes YUV-format data outputted from an image signal processor (ISP), which processes multimedia data inputted through a camera or offered from a mobile carrier, and outputs it to a liquid crystal display (LCD) of the mobile communication terminal. Examples of the back_end chip include a mobile station modem (MSM) or a digital signal processor (DSP).
However, conventionally, only any one of the front_end and back_end chips stores digest information of multimedia data inputted through a camera or offered from a mobile carrier. As a result, when frequent message exchange between both of the chips takes place to output the multimedia data, a processing speed of the mobile communication terminal may be reduced. In addition, there is a problem in that when any data is destroyed in a chip storing the multimedia data, users cannot use the data any more.